Darth Sidious
Darth Sidous, born Sheev Palpatine, was a Sith Lord and the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. During the Imperial Era, he trained an apprentice, Darth Vader, whom Boba Fett worked for on several occasions. History First and believed death During the Battle of Endor, Darth Vader hurtled Sidious to his death aboard the Death Star II, after becoming Anakin Skywalker again to save Luke Skywalker, his son. The galaxy believed Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire, was dead, after the battle had ended. Palpatine reborn But even death was not the end for Palpatine. Unlike his Sith predecessors, Palpatine had never intended to be replaced by an apprentice, expecting his Empire to rule the galaxy eternally, with only himself as its true leader. Unable to fully master his former Master's secret, Palpatine had to find a different way to cheat death. During the Clone Wars he tasked Jedi Arligan Zey to capture rogue Kaminoan Chief Scientist Ko Sai following her defection to the Separatists a year and a half into the war. Palpatine hoped Ko Sai would be able to engineer him a longer life span. However, he was denied the chance when Ko Sai showed up dead in 21 BBY. At an unknown time prior to his death at the Battle of Endor, Palpatine had found a different way to cheat death by preserving his spirit after the death of his body, by the method of spirit transference. He arranged for a series of clones of himself to be created for his spirit to possess, in the event that he perished. His primary supply of clones was kept on the Imperial fortress world, Byss, guarded by immense genetically altered guards and maintained by a trusted private physician. Unfortunately, the clones were heavily ravaged by the dark side and not sustained by the Force. Each body he took would age and deteriorate more quickly than the last. But the Dark Lord was not concerned; he had an endless supply of clones which he could use to rule the Empire. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Palpatine's spirit was forced to journey in the maddening, bodiless existence of the void, with various deceased Sith spirits aiding him in his journey back to the living plane of existence. Eventually Palpatine was able to take possession of a clone of himself. There, on Byss, he would remain there and rebuild his strength and Empire. Resurrected, Palpatine accelerated his plan to replace the Galactic Empire with a "Dark Empire," a universe-spanning magocracy ruled through the dark side of the Force alone, without the need for regional governors or technological domination. Around 5 ABY, while Palpatine was still recovering in his Deep Core stronghold, he received word that the Empire had fallen at the Battle of Jakku, and signed a treaty with the New Republic, following the Galactic Concordance. There were a few Imperial loyalists that had not fled into the Unknown Regions, but were amassing at Byss. The reborn Palpatine, enraged of the recent events, took command of them, and prepared to unleash his fury on the New Republic. This became known as the formation of the infamous Dark Empire. Reemergence Appearances * Beyond the Dune Sea * The Enormous Profit * Dark Force Rising * Raiders of the Lost Darth *Season 3 Category:Sith Category:Imperial leaders Category:WIP